La Valse Mélancolie
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. 'Elle était un peu voleuse, un peu donneuse et elle brûlait ses cigarettes le soir. Elle a cru longtemps que je ne la verrais pas.' HPHG


Coucou !

Eh oui, je suis là avec un très court OS qui m'a quand même pris une bonne journée (et pourtant...) sur une idée d'**Azalan **qui m'a généreusement donnée une phrase à inclure dans mon OS, à savoir : "Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été douée pour voler. Ce n'était pas mon monde et toi, tu avais juré qu'un jour tu m'apprendrais."

Jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais écrit de Harry/Hermione, pas parce que ça ne me plait pas mais simplement parce que... l'idée ne venait pas. Et puis malgré tout, c'est un couple que j'ai un peu de mal à concevoir et qui m'a causé pas mal de difficulté pour cet OS. Je n'arrivais pas à "l'attraper".

J'ai un peu hésité avant de poster. Mais finalement, pourquoi pas ? Au tout début, je pensais que cet OS serait une sorte de prémisce aux _Murs ne tomberont pas_, et je pense qu'on peut toujours le considérer ainsi, enfin, c'est comme ça que je le vois. Mais il peut complètement être lu séparément, il n'a rien à voir, si ce n'est peut-être le caractère d'Hermione. Et, bien sûr, le thème de la guerre.

Bref, je vais vous laisser découvrir :)

Oh, et bien sûr, vous aurez reconnu **Apollinaire** pour les phrases en gras (tirées du poème _Nuit Rhénane_)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre chère JKR !

**Titre :** La Valse-Mélancolie

**Résumé :** « Elle était un peu voleuse, un peu donneuse et elle brûlait ses cigarettes le soir. Elle a cru longtemps que je ne la verrais pas. » HPHG

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

On avait appris à se chercher dans l'ombre. Elle était un peu voleuse, un peu donneuse et elle brûlait ses cigarettes le soir. Elle a cru longtemps que je ne la verrais pas. Puis que, dix ans plus tard, je n'y penserai plus.

Quand elle parle, on dirait qu'elle chante, qu'elle s'invente et elle marchait au bord du fil, regardait par la fenêtre jusqu'à s'en brûler les cils. Je la suivais derrière.

On était comme deux fous avides de lumière.

* * *

**Mon verre est plein d'un vin trembleur comme une flamme**

* * *

« Tu sais ce que c'est, toi, la guerre ? »

Elle est juste là, à quelques centimètres de moi, et je sens son souffle se répandre sur ma nuque. Je sens ses mains qui cherchent les miennes et s'y appuient alors qu'elles ne devraient pas, parce qu'il y a un mur à quelques centimètres de moi, un mur bien plus solide, un mur qui ne tombera pas.

Elle répète :

« Harry, toi, tu sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau.

« Non. »

Non je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et je m'en fiche parce que je l'ai à peine dit que déjà elle s'arrache de moi, elle recule à l'autre bout de la pièce et je n'arrive pas à la rattraper, mes doigts se referment sur du vide. C'est idiot. Je ne l'ai pas encore eue que déjà elle m'échappe, et ses lèvres tressaillent lorsque je me retourne. Elle a des cernes immenses qui lui dévorent le visage.

Je sais qu'elle est à bout de souffle. Elle regarde par la fenêtre pour se donner du courage, mais là-bas il n'y a rien, rien qu'un ciel opaque, une obscurité qui nous déglingue.

« Alors pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait la faire ? »

Elle est jolie. Dans leur chambre, Ron doit être en train de dormir sans s'apercevoir que le lit est à moitié vide et j'ai l'impression de courir vers le drame mais je ne peux rien faire pour me retenir.

Lorsqu'elle porte une cigarette à ses lèvres, elle tente un sourire. Je me détourne. Parce que ce sourire, il lance des millions d'éclats sur ma peau, il la déchire.

« Je ne sais pas. »

De toute façon, ça fait des mois que la guerre est là.

« Je crois que je suis fatiguée. Que peu à peu, les morts perdent leur sens. Et puis on m'a dit de ne pas les enterrer, qu'il l'avait mieux les brûler parce qu'un cadavre, ça prend trop de place et de toute façon, l'important, c'est les vivants. Tu y crois, toi ?

– Peut-être.

– Donne-moi du feu, s'il te plaît. »

Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ou peut-être que je ne l'ai pas voulu et puis finalement, j'ai sorti ma baguette et la flamme a ensoleillé la pièce. Je l'ai fais, lentement, parce que sinon, elle va partir et je ne veux pas, surtout pas, j'ai besoin de sa présence au milieu de la nuit, au milieu de la guerre.

Le bout de sa cigarette s'est illuminé et elle a craché un nuage de fumée.

Elle ne devrait pas fumer.

C'est laid, ces arabesques grisâtres qui se faufilent entre ses lèvres et se cognent au plafond. C'est laid, ce petit bâton blanc qu'elle tient entre ses doigts et qu'elle fait glisser contre sa bouche. Et toute cette cendre qui s'effondre, j'ai l'impression que bientôt, elle se fera engloutir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Et toi ? »

Je ne réponds pas.

« J'ai été réveillé par la pluie, dit-elle. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de l'entendre et j'ai eu envie de sortir. D'ouvrir grand les fenêtres. Ça sent bon, la pluie.

– C'est vrai. »

Elle sourit doucement et revient vers moi. Elle s'assoit sur le bord de la fenêtre et elle lance ses jambes de l'autre côté. Se colle contre le mur et ferme les yeux. Alors tout l'air s'engouffre, il vient chasser sa fumée amère et elle lâche sa cigarette qui roule, roule sur l'herbe inondée, et quand je m'approche d'elle, elle me dit :

« Viens. »

Je me glisse à mon tour de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

« On n'a pas le droit, tu sais, de les ouvrir, a-t-elle murmuré.

– C'est toi qui l'as fait ! »

Et son rire a déchiré le ciel.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici, Harry.

– Ginny ronfle ?

– Je suis sérieuse. »

Comme je ne réponds pas, elle cherche ma main, la tient serrée.

« J'ai toujours eu peur de la guerre. Quand j'étais petite, ma grand-mère parlait de la seconde guerre mondiale et j'étais terrifiée, seule dans le noir. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tout recommence mais en vrai. Parce qu'avant, ce n'était que des mots et des images figés sur du papier.

– Tu valsais.

– Pardon ?

– La dernière fois que je t'ai vu avec tes parents, ton père a dit que quand tu étais enfant, tu valsais pour chasser les mauvais esprits. Et que durant cette guerre, il ne fallait pas que tu t'arrêtes. »

Pendant quelques secondes, elle m'a lancé ce regard glacé qu'on jette aux fous, ce regard un peu flou. Comme si je venais de poser ma main sur le silence et de tout écraser.

« C'est vrai. »

Elle a cherché une nouvelle cigarette mais ne l'a pas allumé.

« C'est vrai, a-t-elle répété. Jusqu'à mes onze ans, je valsais tout le temps. »

Puis plus rien.

« Je n'ai jamais su danser. »

Elle a souri.

« Et moi, tu sais, je n'ai jamais été douée pour voler. Ce n'était pas mon monde et toi, tu avais juré qu'un jour tu m'apprendrais. »

Il y a la mort qui rôde à chaque recoin de la pièce, à chaque geste qu'elle esquisse, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un tombe. Au coin de ses lèvres, il y a des éclaboussures d'espoir qu'elle rejette d'un coup de langue et ses dents brillent dans le noir, elles sont là, prêtes à croquer le monde, à le déshabiller.

Elle referme ses lèvres sur sa cigarette, se penche vers moi et encore, je l'allume, je suis cette fumée bleutée à travers le ciel, je voudrais l'attraper et la ramener loin, loin de cette pluie acide mais je suis incapable de bouger et elle, elle ne m'a pas lâché la main.

« Tu l'aimes, Ginny ? »

Il y a quelque chose de trompeur dans sa voix. Un rire figé, un peu ironique, un peu désespéré qui fait trembler sa gorge.

« Oui.

– Tu l'aimes comme tu n'as jamais aimé personne, tu l'aimes jusqu'à en crever, jusqu'à tout envoyer valser ? »

Ses doigts se sont accrochés à mon bras, et ils serrent, ils serrent.

Je dois dire oui. Mais ça se bloque au fond de mon ventre.

Et puis il y quelque chose de terrible dans son regard, c'est une tragédie grecque qui danse parmi les flammes, et elle le sait, elle se fout de la guerre, on a jeté ce mot sur nous sans nous en expliquer les règles, maintenant il fait nuit, ils ont éteint les lumières et j'ai l'impression qu'Hermione n'est plus totalement entière, avec ce sourire qui ébranle son visage, ce sourire trop faux, trop amer, un sourire avec lequel on s'enterre.

« Je crois que Ron… je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

– Non. »

Et brusquement, elle s'est redressée. Elle a sauté dehors, sous la pluie, et ses pieds nus se sont enfoncés dans l'herbe, elle tremble, et les gouttes glissent sur ses cheveux, s'éparpillent sur son visage.

« Non, bien sûr. Tu ne comprends pas. Ce serait trop facile. Tu ne sais pas danser, Harry ? C'est pourtant si facile… Si tu le voudrais, tu pourrais entendre la_ Valse de Vienne_. Elle est comme cette peur qui nous saute à la gorge, tu vois ? Non, non tu n'y vois rien. J'aimerais un jour aller à Vienne. Mais je sais que personne ne m'y accompagnera.

– Quand j'étais petit, moi, je regardais le plafond et je cherchais le ciel. Encore maintenant, je le cherche. Et dans ma chambre, cette nuit, il n'y avait rien. Pas un bruit, pas une lumière. Que du noir parce que Ginny avait fermé les volets. Alors je suis parti. »

Elle m'a souri à travers la pluie. La terre est boueuse et sa peau brûlante. Elle murmure :

« Je n'en peux plus, de la guerre. »

Et comme je ne sais pas quoi répondre, comme mes doigts dérapent et qu'elle ne réagit pas, je la tiens juste là, devant moi, avec la sensation que si je la lâche, elle va s'effondrer, et ses cheveux me collent aux joues, cette pluie me terrorise.

« On s'aime différemment, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je crois. »

Ses lèvres sont glacées contre les miennes.

* * *

**Mon verre s'est brisé comme un éclat de rire**

* * *

Et dehors, on a continué le jeu de la guerre. Elle a fumé, fumé tout le temps, et elle m'a raconté l'agonie des oiseaux, souvent elle a pleuré, parfois elle a ri, et je me suis dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû s'arrêter de parler parce que dès qu'elle serrait les lèvres, on la voyait cernée par la terreur qu'elle rejetait.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était, la guerre. Mais pour ce que j'en sais, Hermione, je l'ai aimé follement.

On m'a dit que ce n'était pas suffisant.

* * *

Hum, voilà.

Sur le coup, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. C'est un couple intéressant, mais j'ai un peu l'impression que ça se ressent dans le texte, cette difficulté que j'ai eu à écrire dessus. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vous laisse à vos **reviews** !

Et je pense bientôt me mettre à un OS un peu plus drôle (bah oui, j'ai du temps, je suis en vacance jusqu'à la fin de la semaine !)

Bisous

Ana'


End file.
